


We Three Bees

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake POV Second Person, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Polaribee smut featuring futa Blake.





	We Three Bees

One? One wasn’t new.

With how much more open Faunus and all of Menagerie were about sex, it wasn’t hard to find someone willing to do things to this little “extra” appendage of yours, either in exchange for some service on them, or if you were lucky, someone who thought it a privilege to be able to do such things to someone like you.

Yang? Yang wasn’t new either.

From the first time she threw herself at you–when she burst into the shower while you were still in it, excused her blatant ignorance of the rules with being too brain-fried to care about them, got one look at the part of yourself that you were “still busy cleaning up,” all that fatigue disappeared, replaced by hunger–you haven’t been able to resist, found out first hand how much glorious, delightful truth there was to the rumours surrounding her.

Pyrrha? Pyrrha wasn’t new, to round off this list with a third.

The awkwardness when you both realized you weren’t as alone in that isolated, nearly forgotten locker room like you both thought, the hesitation, the embarrassment, the constant questioning and doubt–well, it was all still there, but as the “accidental” running into each other in discrete areas got more and more frequent, her hesitant words stopped matching her ever more confident actions, and it was you who sometimes had to beg her to stop, you’re pretty sure it’s all started to become an act, one that started to get you all excited than concerned, one you don’t think you’ll get sick off any time soon.

Two at once, though? With those two being Yang, and Pyrrha? Going at your cock in turns, taking it into their mouths, bobbing up and down and lavishing your length with love and hot spit, before they pulled away and the other did it all over again before all that saliva had even begun to dribble down?

Well, that was new–it was all new, though you were pretty damn sure you were going to want it again and again, even before your first even ended.

“Nyaaahh…~” you moan, your claws digging into the bench, your tail swishing wildly behind you, tongue hanging out in a pant, drool dripping down onto your naked chest, your pre-cum leaking and spurting right into Pyrrha’s mouth.

Your ears twitch merrily as they hear her hungry sucking, her messy slurping, her muffled, scandalized giggles and moans of pleasure; you look down, see that flaming red pony tail bouncing and bobbing right along with its owner, flashes of emerald green eyes locked up with yours, looking so loving, so happy, so satisfied.

You tilt your head back up, squeeze your eyes shut as you let out a pathetic little mewl, clutch the wood even tighter as you try not to cum. “Aww, little kitty gonna cum soon…~?” Yang teases, looking up at you as she kneels beside Pyrrha, her mouth curled into a grin, a mischievous spark in her eyes, her lips and cheeks shiny and wet with spit and your pre-cum. “Want to blow your load into our slutty mouths? Kiss us, pet us, and love us while it’s still hot and pouring down our throats?”

You make a sound halfway between a purr and a whimper, your eyes still shut. “Yang, please…” you whisper.

“‘Please’ choke on your cock until you dump your load straight down my throat this time? Sure, I can do that, Blake!”

You try to tell her that is NOT what you meant, but words are way too difficult to make right now. “Pyrrha?” Yang asks.

Pop! Pyrrha pulls out, you hear her gasp for breath, before you hear Yang swallow your drooling, dribbling, spit-slathered cock.She takes a moment to get comfortable, before she slams her head down all the way to the base of your cock, your tip plunged into the tightness of her throat, her lips kissing your sac. She pulls back, all the way to the very tip of your cock, lips wrapped tight around your girth like she’s never letting go, before they loosen as she plunges down again, and again, and again, and again, like the veteran cocksucker she is.

Your eyes shoot wide open, you and Pyrrha watch as Yang shows off her skill, the both of you marveling at how someone could even do that with such ease, Pyrrha wondering she could learn how to start doing that, you silently begging Yang not to stop.

And she doesn’t, not for the pre-cum pouring and spurting down her throat, not for the hot mess spilling and drooling down your length and from her lips at an obscene rate, not for the weakening gags and moans as she burns through that thing called “oxygen.”

It’s only when your tail stiffens, your head tilts back as a howl escapes your lips, and your cock explodes, jerking and twitching as load after load after load of hot, molten spunk floods Yang’s mouth and throat does she stop, pulling out with her mouth flooded and bubbling with cum, that mess spilling and dripping down the sides of her mouth as she closes her eyes, your ropes land all over her face, her golden hair, her bare breasts.

Pyrrha latches back onto your cock as you keep on cumming, making a muffled noise as her cheeks are filled to bulging, eyes rolling into the back of her head as it pours down her throat, spills right back out her mouth, till she’s forced to pull away, let the rest of your orgasm rain all over her face, her flaming red hair, and her own bountiful chest.

It’s only for your arms and claws locked stiff and dug into the wood that you don’t fall off the bench and into the lockers, drained in way more ways than one. Pyrrha and Yang rise from the floor, a little less dazed from bliss, their naked and muscular bodies still plenty dripping with sweat and your spunk, sit down on either side of you, and help wrench your arms from the bench.

You sheathe your claws, caress their messy cheeks, before you lean in and kiss them both, locking your lips with theirs, darting your tongue into their mouths and tasting that intoxicating mix of them and your spunk, fingers stroking their skin and running through their hair, your only regret that you all couldn’t enjoy each other at the same time.

Your hunger is sated, the fiery passion fades, replaced by a pleasant warmth; Pyrrha and Yang lay their heads in your lap, and you spend a while petting and stroking them, whispering how much you love your two human lovers, until you all feel the need to head to the showers and get cleaned up.


End file.
